Confessions On the Ferris Wheel
by FoxFirecard
Summary: Late for school one day, Kyo ran into the new girl name Alex. Later he becomes friends with her and spent the day at the amusment park. Kyo/OC oneshot.


**This is one of my oneshots on my Quizilla account that was requested by awo090. Enjoy!**

Name: Alex

Anime or Cartoon: Fruit Baskets

The love interest: Kyo

Looks: average height, green eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair, curvy but thin

Likes: gymnastics, music, pyrotechnics, mind games, sarcasm, not killing animals, animals.

Dislikes: eating meat, the overly sweet, conforming, being bossed around, and being serious.

Enemies: none, she is pretty well liked.

Family: a mom; Merry (works most of the time), a dad; Jacob (but he works all the time), her family is pretty relaxed and not very strict.

POV: She, from his POV

Kyo lied on his back as he watched the stars on a rare cloudless day. He has been thinking and it wasn't about beating the Rat called Yuki but instead of a girl. And it wasn't Tohru either. It was the new girl Alex that has come in his class a few weeks ago. Tohru, like the kind person she is, made friends with her and soon the whole class swarmed to be her friend. She had this aura that surrounds her that makes her seem so likeable that even the Rat's crazy fanclub likes her, even through she is around the Rat. Even though it has been a few weeks, he has grown some feelings for the dark hair brunette when he had a certain accident involving the two teens.

-Flashback! –

Kyo was running to class. He was late, since Shigure came in his room yelling in his ear to wake him up. After a few colorful words to the cursed Dog, he quickly got dressed in his uniform and grabbed a piece of toast and sped his way to Kangura High. He entered the school, still running when he ran into someone. Even though he was physical stronger, the force of the other body sent him to the ground but not without a puff of orange smoke where a cat was in his human form's place. He opened his eye to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him which a look of shock and confusion. She must of though she ran into a person, not a cat. Soon her face relaxed as she began to pick him up. He fidgeted in her grasp, as she tried to calm down Kyo the cat.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Her soft voice somehow sooth the cat, when he went slack in her arms. She started petting his head, which she received a loud purr coming from his throat.

"Awww! You're so cute!" She giggled and she hugged him lightly.

"Mrrow." He played the cat role very well.

She laughed and looked at her watch. She gasped and places Kyo on the ground lightly. She said by to Kyo as she turned around in the same direction Kyo was heading. She turned a corner and disappeared. Soon a another puff of orange smoke filled the hallway as Kyo quickly grabbed his clothes and proceed to get dress. Kyo cursed, now he was late even more and quickly came to his classroom the same way the girl went.

-End Of Flashback-

Sensei yelled at him for being late and the same girl he ran into was in the same class as him. Tohru and the Rat question why he was late. Actually, it was just Tohru but any whom. He told Tohru he overslept and left out the run in he had and the simple minded brunette accepted without question. She became friends with Alex and she came over the house meeting the Sohma's and helped Tohru out, since her parents were barley home and she felt like part of the family.

I sighed and got up from my perched off the roof to head to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and Alex was coming over the house to spend the day and Kyo wanted to be ready to see her. He felt joy and longing to see the girl he feel in what he thinks is love and he was hoping to tell the truth.

-Next Day! -

10;00

She came a ten sharp and brought tickets to the an amusement park that opened that she got from he parents on the fridge like all of her notes she got from them. We all agreed to go, leaving Shigure working (more like slacking) on his book in tears. All arrived at the park where Yuki and Tohru, somehow disappeared, leaving Alex and Kyo standing in the park. We looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Kyo-Kun, what do you want to do?" She asked shyly. It was weird how nervous she sounded when she was more sarcastic and hyper than the quiet, shy type.

Kyo coughed. "I'm not sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go on that." She pointed a finger at a roller coaster where the sheirks from the people riding it and Kyo smirked.

"If you can handle it." I taunted.

"Of course I can." She heard the taunt in Kyo's voice.

"Then lets go." They spent the day trying out all the rides, food and games that the park had to offer. Kyo was surprised how much he had fun with Alex. The only ride they haven't tried was the Ferris wheel and they both felt a little uncomfortable since most to the occupants were couples but Alex wanted to try it out. They went in the compartment as the door close and the wheel started to move. Alex and Kyo sat at the opposite sides of the carriage in an awkward silence until Alex spoke up.

"Kyo-Kun?" She asked timidly. Kyo looked at her green eye gaze as a blush grew on her face that turned to a light pink to a light red.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound not interested, but he became curious to Alex's odd behavior.

"I need to tell you something important, so hear me out ok?" the blush never left her face. The carriage came to a stop on the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Go on Alex. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I reallylikeyoueversinceImetyou!" Her words were close together that Kyo just heard "I."

"Come again?"

She took a deep breath and spoke slower. "I really like you ever since I met you."

Kyo looked at her with a surprise look, not uttering a word. Kyo was surprise that the person he was starting to grow big feelings for him and he just sat there until their carriage landed on solid ground.

Alex must have took it the wrong way, she ran out of the carriage in tears as the door opened. Kyo snapped out of his world and ran after the teary girl. He spotted Alex running pass the front entrance and that lead him to run faster. He managed to catch her in a hug from behind. Orange smoke came and replaced him with an orange cat. Alex's eyes grew wide and looked at the cat in reconization (sp).

"Kitty?" She asked.

"Its me. Kyo." His tiny form was turn away from Alex as he spoke.

"K- Kyo? You're a cat?"

"Yes. It's a long story."

She sniffed. "I got time." Then Kyo went through the whole story of the Zodiac about his family. Soon as he was about to say the most important thing, until it happened. He appeared naked from a puff of orange smoke, which scared Alex to close her eyes, until he put on his clothes back on.

"You can see now." Alex turned around, still the blush on her face. Suddenly he remembers why he chased her.

"Alex?" His voice was above a whisper.

"Yeah?" She matched the same tone.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She must not of expecting that, since he never apologizes.

"I'm sorry for acting like that. I was just surprised that you said that."

"If you don't like me, just say it. Stop beating around the bush."

He became mad. "I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying Kyo? What is it th-" She got interrupted by him yelling.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" They both became silent and the sounds of the fair grounds were over heard.

Alex looked at Kyo in shock. He didn't say he liked her or hate her, he LOVED her. "You love me?"

"For a few weeks, yes."

"Since I moved here?"

"Yes."

Soon they both took steps forward and stood in front of each other. Kyo lowered his face toward Alex and gently brushed his lips to hers, unsure if he should continued. She responded by pressing her lips to his and soon Kyo asked for entrance. She granted and he slipped his tongue to coax hers to play. They fought for dominance, which lead to him winning. He made sure nothing was left untouched until he pulled back.

"How was that?" He grinned.

"Good."

"Just good? I can't have that." He pressed his lips back to her.

This is where he wanted to be with Alex. He loved this girl and he was glad that he was here. With her. With Alex.

"I love you too, Kyo-Kun."

That sent him into pure bliss.


End file.
